Warriors of the Suraisu
Leadership Suraisu Gods, The twenty Kingu (enlightened former Suraisu Warriors), train "Suraisu Trainees" to become "Sauraisu Warriors" Location Kyōiku Plane ( A plane that is between the astral plane and mortal plane). It is impossible for anyone to travel to this plane without permission of the Suraisu Gods. Demographics The Order of Suraisu is an affiliation that creates an Age Set: a social category or corporate social group, consisting of people of similar age, who have a common identity, maintain close ties over a prolonged period, and together pass through a series of age-related statuses. This means that they randomly select a teenage boy who has potential of the sword and naturally has an affinity to a Suraisu God to train under the Order of Suraisu. This means that they recruit young boys who have different species and backgrounds to train and learn the way of Suraisu. Once the boys "graduate" from the ten year training (due to how time works in the Kyoiku Plane, they all age the same in proportion to their race average age), they are returned home. The men who study the way of the Suraisu Warrior develop bonds that are meant to be even stronger than the bonds of their families. The process is then done again, they recruit ten more young boys to train. Beliefs There are five oaths that members of the Oder of the Suraisu must follow: - SELF-CONTROL: Never indulging in lust, your first child will be given to your Suaisu God - COURAGE: Never allow fear to make your decisions - LOYALTY: Devote your life to your Suraisu God before anything else. You are forbidden to kill a Suraisu Warrior, Suraisu Kingu or a Suraisu Trainee. - HONOR: Never accept mercy, die with honor - HONESTY: Say what you mean, mean what you say. Not following these Oaths will remove you from the organization, and your god will remove their blessings given to you. Each Suraisu Kingu will annually makes this decision on each warrior and remove their power if they deem it necessary.'' '' Other Sense the beginning of time, the Suraisu gods wanted to create men that would spread their name through creating legendary warriors. The gods can be seen as lesser Gods, who seem to have little to no religious influence outside the order of the Suraisu. This affiliation can be seen as an "art" project for the Suraisu gods. They wanted to create warriors that would reflect the ideals of them within the mortal world, to simply see their legendary names spread through the sword. The organization is extremely neutral and does not take a side within wars. The Warriors of the Suaisu are able to choose an affiliation of their choice and have free will within the Oaths of the Suraisu. Name You are to add Suraisu to the end your first name. Training Most of sparing is done within these Dojo rooms. They boys learn the Suraisu Techniques and swordplay. They are forced to control and suppress all other magic, including hereditary abilities. They are pushed mentally, physically and emotionally to the furthest level. The program created an environment for the young men to develop a strong bond with the other nine boys that are also being trained. After the process, they often refer to themselves as brothers. To become a Suraisu Kingu, you must give up all worldly affairs and achieve "enlightenment", that is described as learning "the purpose of life". Suraisu Techniques A unique set of skills that can only be done through extensive training under the Order of the Suaisu. Each technique combines Alchemy, Magic, Physical Prowess, Weaponry and Divine Essence. This allows the user to manipulate time itself. If the magic aspect is removed, the warrior is able to use divine essence to replace it if they have a close relationship to their god. If any other aspect is removed then their techniques become ineffective, especially their physical stamina. If the user is physically exhausted, they will be unable to use these techniques. All Suraisu members are able to use all of these techniques, but people usually only master four. ぬ Flash-Step: Allows the user to teleport towards the enemy usually planning on landing a fatal blow. The user can only teleport from short distances. The user appears to be teleporting and can choose to make the teleporting an illusion or reality. This means if the enemy attacks the user during this technique while teleporting, the user can instantly decide if they wish to make this technique and illusion (making the attack from the enemy phase through them) or cancel the ability to physically block an attack. ふ Lag Attack: The user can land an attack with a bladed sword that is infused with Divine Essence and Magic. They can make this attack happen seconds after attacking. This attack is often used by striking an opponent, while going to the other side of them, then allowing the real strike to happen moments later. The opponent is often spilling blood and instantly killed if it hits a vital part of the body. あ Cloning Shift: The user can clone themselves and choose if it is an illusion or a reality. They can have physical clones or clones that can phase through solid objects. These clones cannot last longer than an hour and only highly trained warriors can make more than three clones. う Multiple Strikes: By manipulating time, you are able to strike the opponent in all directions, striking them with the past and future strikes. This makes it almost impossible to block through physical means. え Shatter Blade: The user can shatter their blade and attack the opponent in all directions with this blade. The shards of blades manipulates time, and can strike an opponent in a space that they have already covered. お Chi Restoration: By being near or embracing a aspect or a symbol of their God, they will be able to restore physical energy. This is done through extensive meditation. や Replacement Technique: They are able to swap places with a nearby object. ゆ Quick Unseath: Without removing their sword, they are able to strike the opponent. This is a manipulation of time. よ Suaisu Release: They are able to release divine essence attacks based on an aspect of their God. For example, a Warrior of the God of thunder would be able to release a sound wave through their sword. わ Fatal Honor: By striking themselves they can harm a target. Killing themselves can also kill an enemy. The enemy must be within the length of their sword length for this technique to work. ほ Counter Strike: This automatic response allows them to block an attack with their blade, while energy is holding the block in place, they are able to move their sword from that spot and strike their opponent.